Christmas With Harry
by StuartPearson
Summary: A certain wizard realises that he has feelings for a certain other wizards and starts planning on how to make the other realise
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas With Harry**

**Chapter 1**

It was early in the morning when Harry woke up, it was a few days before everyone would be leaving for the Christmas holiday, well except Harry, he was always stayed instead of going back to his aunt and uncles.

He was up early so that he could meet Ron and Hermione to go on a small observation mission, Malfoy had been acting quite peculiar recently, going off on his own without his usual cronies. He seemed to disappear at times and no one would know where he was or what he was doing. Harry, Ron and Hermione had come to the conclusion that he was planning something, like he had done previously of course.

They were hiding behind some of the statues that were down in the dungeons waiting for Malfoy to pass, this way they could follow behind and see where he was going when he disappeared. Ron had lost track of how many mornings they had come down here to watch, each morning not being early enough to see him, he would have been up and away before they got there.

And on this morning, it was no different to the last load….Malfoy didn't show. They headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast, when they got there they looked straight across and Malfoy was already sitting, "bloody hell, how early do we have to be there to see him" Ron looked beat.

"Obviously he is leaving way early in the morning" Hermione pointed out, giving Harry and Ron the look of _we need to get up even earlier_

"But it's bad enough getting up as early as we are" Harry pleaded

"Yes, but if we want to know where he is going we must do it"

"Can we not do it at night" Ron was yawning as they made their way down to their usual seats for breakfast

"We tried that, but we always lost him in the crowds" Harry was starting to doubt that they would ever work it out

"Well, Ron and I leave in a few days, so unless we want to leave it until after Christmas, we need to work it out"

"If he develops his plans through the holidays then we could be too late after Christmas, we need to work it out quicker than that"

"Exactly" Hermione stated staring at Ron

"So this means I need to be up at what time tomorrow morning" Ron looked knackered

"Let's try being in the dungeon for 6am"

"What?" Harry and Ron both felt deflated at the idea of having to be up, ready and in the dungeons 2 hours before they would normally be getting up for school

"If we want to catch him, then we have to, tomorrow morning is our last chance"

"oh….fine" Ron gave in at the thought of arguing with Hermione, he knew he would lose in the end anyway

They headed off for class, trying not to think of the early start that was awaiting them, the thought alone made Harry feel weak and tired.

He knew if anyone found out, he would be in some serious shit, the Dark Lord would use the cruciatis curse on him over and over for hours, before eventually just killing him….he could hear Voldermorts voice in his head…._"Avada Kedavara"_

Draco had been up for a while and was now in his 'shrine' room, a hidden cupboard off one of the busiest corridors in the castle, it was one of the secret rooms that his 'idiot father' had told him about and had been making use of it for a few years now. He looked up into the lovely green eyes that were looking back at him he loved the photo and he was able to talk to it about anything he wanted without anyone having to know, but it made him feel better.

Draco had spent more time than normal this year in his secret room, he knew that he was now obsessed and had been trying to work out a way to at least get on with the boy without people knowing, if people did find out then it would surely be the end of him

He had been thinking of a plan, one in which he would be able to spend the holidays at Hogwarts, that way there would be barely anyone around and he might get a chance to speak without it getting back to his father or the dark lord, he had to come up with an excuse to tell his father for not coming home however. He picked up the piece of parchment that he had put on the side; he usually used it for doodling and drawing hearts on, and started to write to his mother:

_Dear Mother/Father,_

_I've come up with a plan that might please the Dark Lord, but I must stay at this god forsaken place for Christmas. Hopefully you will not be too angry or upset since I am doing the work of the lord._

_Love_

_Draco x_

Once he had it written he went straight to the owlery and sent his lie to his parents before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas With Harry**

**Chapter 2**

Harry was woken by Hermione shaking him, "it can't possibly be morning already" he complained groggily

"Come on, get up" she was now over shaking Ron to wake him

Harry and Ron got dressed and dragged themselves down to the common room, where Hermione was standing leaning against a table waiting on them, "come on or we'll miss him again"

"'Mione, what's to say he isn't just going for a run" Ron looked at her pleadingly looking for an excuse to go back to his bed

"Ron, even I know that he isn't away for a run" Harry pointed out, "you really need to work on the excuses"

"Hey, it's the best I can do when I'm still asleep"

"Argh…come on lets go" Hermione was clearly getting agitated, she was obviously starting to feel the sleep deprivation also

They headed out through the portrait and towards the dungeons. However, as they were creeping along the corridor, they heard someone coming towards them and so hid in a dark alcove, at least the dungeons had plenty of places to hide.

As they watched, Draco walked passed them, they sneaked along behind him making sure that they were out of sight and ear shot. "Finally" Harry whispered as they crept through the castle.

However, as they turned the corner into a corridor, that they had lost him in before due to the crowds that were normally in this part of the castle, he wasn't there. They ran to along to the end of the corridor looking down the other corridors off this main one, but still, there was no sign of him, he had completely disappeared.

"How does he just disappear" Ron was getting agitated, they had lost him so many times before, "so close and then nothing"

"There must be some sort of secret corridor that he is using, Harry do you know of any in this area of the castle" Hermione knew that Harry knew a lot more of the secret passages than she did, mainly because he had a tendency to use them.

"Nope, not around here"

"Hmph" Hermione deflated herself; she was so sure that they would get him this time, but no…even with no one else around, they had still lost him

They started walking back to the common room, it was still to early to head to the Great Hall for breakfast yet

"So, since we haven't found out what he is up to, what happens now?" Ron asked as he looked from Hermione to Harry and then back again

"Well, we leave in the morning and so will Draco, so unless we can find out something on the train, we have to hpe that he isn't putting his plan into action over the holidays"

When they headed down for breakfast, again Malfoy was already sitting eating as usual, they sat down and before they could pick what they were having, Seamus came running over flustered…

"Have you heard the gossip?" He panted

"No, what's happened now" Harry was not really interested in what Rita Skeeter had written in the prophet, which was usually where the gossip came from

"Apparently the ferret is staying at Hogwarts for the holidays"

"What?" the three friends panicked in unison

"Yeah, apparently he has fallen out with his parents and isn't going home"

"That doesn't sound good" Hermione pointed out

"What if he is intending on doing something while everyone is away" Ron looked worried as he glanced over to the Slytherin table

"Well…I'll just have to keep a closer eye on him, which technically should be easier while there is nearly nobody here"

"Good luck mate" Ron leant back thinking about how many times they had lost him

"Maybe I should stay as well" Hermione looked down from the roof to Harry

"What…no, don't be stupid, spend Christmas with your mum and dad"

"But, if he does something while you are here alone"

"I've taken on Voldermort one-on-one, I'm sure if Malfoy is going to attack, I'll cope"

"Hmm….." Hermione looked deep in thought

"We don't even know for sure that he is up to something" Harry wasn't sure where he got the feeling from, but he had a feeling that everything would be ok

"Well…if you suspect anything, anything at all, send me an owl straight away and I'll come back"

"I'm sure it will be fine"

Ron had been quiet while he was deep in thought, "what is 'Mione's right Harry, you sure you don't want to come to mine for chirstmas, you know mum sent you an invite"

"I know, but its definitely better if I stay here now, just in case that he is up to something"

"Well, like Hermione, I'll be back as soon as you tell me something is up"

"Thanks, but I'm sure everything thing will be fine"

They collected up their things and headed off for the last of their classes before finishing for Christmas

Draco was again sitting in his secret cupboard as he did every morning to say good morning to the boy of his dreams when he heard people talking outside "theres never anyone here at this time of the morning" he said to himself in a whisper. He looked out of his peak hole that was in the door and could see none other than the love of his life standing on the other side of the door

"There must be some sort of secret corridor that he knows about…" he could hear Hermione from the side, _had they been following him?_ he asked himself, _but why would they do that, what have I done this time to arouse suspicion?_

When he looked back out they had disappeared, he opened the door slightly so that he could just see along the corridor, the trio were a bit up the corridor walking away from him, looking up and down the other corridors as they passed, _now that is a fine looking arse_ Draco thought to himself staring at Harrys's back, he was imagining running up behind him and cuddling him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling tight against himself, their bodies fitting perfectly together, as they had done so many times before in his fantasies

Draco closed the door again and looked at the envelope that had been delivered that morning by owl, he knew what it was….a reply to the letter he had sent to his mother the previous morning:

_Draco,_

_We are sorry that you won't be home for Christmas, but glad that you are taking it upon yourself to do the work of the Dark Lord_

_WatchYourself_

_Love_

_Mum xx_

He knew the letter that he had sent would work, his father would sacrifice anything to get the lords work done, even his own son

Draco had his usual morning conversation with a photo about what he was doing that day and updated him on his thoughts.

Now that he was staying for the holidays, he realised that he had no idea what normally happened and what those staying normally did, he would have to find out so that he could plan when he would speak to Harry

Draco left his cupboard and headed up for breakfast where he met Pansy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle

"I'm staying for the holidays this year" he announced to his small group of friends

"What, why would you want to stay in this dump when you could go anywhere you want" Pansy asked looking more than confused

"Well. I'm telling people that I have fallen out with my parents, but I am actually doing some reconnaissance for the Dark Lord" Drace lied, he had to make sure that all his lies matched up to each other in case it got back to his parents

"Really, he asked you to do that" Nott, suddenly became interested, he couldn't wait to get his dark mark

"I'm doing it myself to prove my allegiance to the lord" Draco tried to explain his well-rehearsed excuse, he knew exactly what they were going to ask him

"This is awesome" Pansy looked thoughtful as she picked up her things to head to class


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas With Harry**

**Chapter 3**

Draco watched as Harry walked Ron and Hermione to the train, he knew that as soon as the train was away, he would get a chance to spend time with him, well at least speak to him

Harry waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron as the train started to pull away and then started to head back to the castle, he had noticed Malfoy standing at the side of the platform as he left, _he must have been saying goodbye to his gang_ although he had never really imagined him as the sentimental type, even with his crew

The next few days were the usual for the holidays, there weren't many people left at the school and they generally sat about reading, playing chess, went down and flied around the quiditch pitch and some of them would even go down to the library and do some studying for exams that would be coming up after the holidays. Harry had seen Draco a few times walking around the corridors looking lost, but focused on something at the same time, in some ways he actually felt sorry for Draco….erm…Malfoy, he shook his head, he never referred to Malfoy by his first name

Harry went down for breakfast one morning and out of habit from when they were looking for him, looked over to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was sitting alone; it wasn't as if many Slytherins stayed for the holidays, what's more, he thought he had caught Malfoy sitting staring at him, but when he looked away and then back he was sitting staring at the table….it must have just been his imagination.

Draco had spent the first few days walking around, trying to get Harry to notice him, with the hope that he might actually say hi, or that he might actually pick up the courage to say something to him. A few mornings into the holiday, Draco thought that Harry had caught him staring at him, he had walked into the Great Hall at breakfast and looked over while he was staring at him, Draco shot his head down to stare at the table so fast he thought he might have got whiplash, but when he looked back up again, Harry was looking down to some Grinffindors who were left for the holidays and was heading towards them

About a week into the holidays Draco was walking down the corridor and when he turned the corner he collided straight into someone, he was thrown off guard and it took him a second to realise what had happened and who he had walked into, he had been thinking of ways he might be able to interact with Harry

Draco looked up from the floor to realise who he had collided with, ready to start his usual outburst about how people couldn't watch where they were going and they should pay more attention, then he paused…."Harry"

Harry was then thrown completely when he heard his name, Malfoy had never ever used his first name, "erm…..Malfoy" he replied a few seconds later

Draco quickly realised what he had said, "erm…erm…" he stuttered nervously, "sorry"

"Eh….don't worry about it" this was obviously a big day, now he was sure he that Malfoy had just apologised…._what the hell_

"I…I never realised you were there" Draco suddenly realised that this was possibly his chance

"Its fine…as I said, don't worry about it" Harry started to walk away at this point, when Draco continued

"Potter" making sure to use his second name this time, "erm…what….what exactly do people who stay for the holidays normally get up to?" Draco had no idea where he was possibly going to go with this

"They….erm" Harry wasn't entirely sure what was going on, he wasn't even convinced this was actually happening, it seemed like Malfoy was being civil, "they normally just kill the time and rest, play chess, read, study, some people go down to Hogsmeade at times"

"Oh, right,….I…erm….was just wondering, I've never stayed before" Draco had no idea what to do or say, he just felt so nervous, he expected Harry to just turn and walk away now

Harry felt sorry for Draco and without thinking opened his mouth, "well, if you want to get a coffee or that we could just chat and kill time" as soon as he said it he heard the voice in his head talking to him, _what are you thinking?_

Draco just stood there for a moment, he didn't know what to say, Harry had just invited him for coffee…the same person that he had spent years dreaming about and trying to pick up the courage to speak to had just asked him if he wanted to go for coffee, he definitely wasn't expecting that, in fact he wasn't sure if he was even ready for that

"You're right, was a stupid idea" Harry turned and started to walk away when Draco hadn't said anything

"No…Potter…I….I would like that, if you would like to" he wasn't quite ready to let Harry go yet, although, he still hadn't worked out what he was doing, he was so nervous to work out a plan as he went, which is what he usually did

"Cool, well I'm heading for one just now if you want to come along"

"Erm….sure" Draco followed Harry in silence through the castle to the great hall

When they got there Harry kept on walking towards the Gryffindor table, Draco paused, his head was telling him that _this is a bad idea_, having coffee with someone who is supposed to be your arch enemy, however he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, _there weren't that many people left anyway_, and he continued to follow Harry to the tables

When they sat down together the silence in the hall spread out from their seats as everyone stopped talking and just stared at them, Harry and Draco looked around and as they focused back on each other everyone continued their conversations

A house elf appeared next to Harry, "coffee sir"

"Thank you Branna" Harry replied "and one for Malfoy to please"

The house elf just looked over to Draco and then back to Harry looking very confused, "yes sir, certainly" he replied slowly, he snapped his fingers and two mugs of coffee appeared on the table in front of the two wizards

"Thank you" Harry replied as the house elf started to walk back away from the table, continuing to stare at the Slytherin enemy of Harry's

"You really do care for them don't you" Draco pointed out once the house elf was away

"Of course, the amount of work that they do goes way under appreciated by students at the school"

"But, that is what they are here to do" Draco's upbringing was always that a house elf was a slave who was there to do what there master told them

"Snape is here to teach you and look after you, but you respect him for the job he does"

"I…erm" Draco now looked deep in thought, "I never ever thought of it like that"

Harry was really starting to wonder what exactly Malfoy was up to: he had called him Harry, apologised and was now considering the role that a house elf does"

"Erm….Malfoy, is everything ok?" Harry asked cautiously

"Course, it's great, why?" Draco could see Harry was confused

"Well, you're not exactly acting your usual self"

"You mean why am I not acting like an arrogant bastard who is purely out to look after himself" Draco looked away at this point

"Well…yeah" Harry smiled, he didn't know what was up, but he decided he liked Draco this way

"Well, there's not anyone here that I need to keep up the Malfoy front for"

"The 'Malfoy' front?" Harry look questioningly at him

"Yeah….the front that I have to keep up for my father, to make sure that everyone knows I am a Malfoy and what the family is all like" Draco tried to explain

"So…what you are trying to tell me is that you are actually a nice guy who is caring, friendly and looks out for everyone" Harry smiled at him, which made Draco feel all warm inside

"Well, the people that I care about yes"

"Right….okay" Harry just looked lost, this was too much Malfoy weirdness for one day he laughed to himself

They chatted for another little while until they had finished their coffees before heading off to their own common rooms, but Draco felt great…things were definitely going to get better

Meanwhile, Harry felt a bit creeped out, he definitely wasn't expecting to ever meet the Malfoy, he just had, it was like a completely different person


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey all, thanks for all the support in publishing my first story, lots of feedback coming in which is great_

_Sorry it been a few days since I published anything, but here is chapter 4, might be a few days before I get chapter 5 done, get it up as soon as I can_

_Stuart x_

**Christmas With Harry**

**Chapter 4**

Harry sat at night deep in thought about his day, he started to consider going to the hospital wing….he felt that he might have imagined the whole thing….could Draco really actually be a nice person when you get him away from his crew

Neville, who was also staying for Christmas brought him back to reality when he dropped into the couch, "Hey Harry"

"Hi Neville, how are you"

"I'm good, it's you that we are all worried about" Neville glanced over to a group of Gryffindor's that were in a huddle watching them

"Oh right, and what's up like"

"Well, we saw you today and everyone is talking about it"

"Talking about what exactly?" Harry was looking a bit lost

"Well, you know, when you were in the great hall spending social time with….well with Malfoy" Neville wasn't sure that he even wanted to ask, but he had drawn the short straw from the group and had to come and ask

"I…I just felt sorry for him" Harry found himself trying to come up with an excuse for spending some time with Draco and not be fighting with him, which confused him why did he need an excuse, it wasn't like he was covering anything up

"Sorry for Malfoy?" now it was Neville who looked completely lost and confused

"Well…yeah, all his friends are away, he is here all alone and he is obviously going through a hard time just now at home" Harry started to feel pity on Malfoy just thinking about it, "and….it turns out he can actually be quite a nice guy"

"Nice guy?" Neville was completely shocked, how could this be happening, Harry speaking good things about Malfoy, meanwhile Harry was thinking about the fact that he had just classed Malfoy as a 'nice guy', he never ever imagined that day

"Well, yeah, to just sit and chat to one-to-one he actually turned out to be pretty down to earth, no awkwardness or childish fighting, just friendly and chatty"

"Harry, are you….are you feeling okay" Neville was feeling slightly concerned, had Malfoy put some sort of spell on Harry

"Yeah, of course, I….I just….I can't explain it, I just found myself actually enjoying time with Malfoy today"

"Okay" Neville looked over to the group who had been watching anxiously and shrugged

Draco was now sitting in the Slytherin common room on his own, and he felt really alone after being on such a high earlier sitting with Harry, but at least he had managed it, he had actually sat and chatted to Harry without there being any animosity or problems…he was so chuffed. As he sat he replayed the day in his head, from bumping into Harry to leaving Harry outside the Great Hall. He started to think about how he could arrange to spend more time with Harry and if there was anything that they could do on their own, other than the obvious that he would like to do with him and he had to consider how he was going to go about finding Harry to speak to him, without doing it too much, it was a fine balance that he would have to work out.

He continued alone in the common room, looking around him, he had never seen the school so deserted and now he was the only Slytherin left. Draco decided that perhaps, Harry would consider keeping him company, there weren't that many Gryffindor's left either, perhaps Harry would consider coming down, he took the urge and grabbed a piece of parchment so that he could write a note:

_Hi Potter,_

_Thanks for today, it was nice to chat to someone, it's all lonely down here in the Slytherin common room with everyone else being away home for the holiday….if you ever want to come down for a visit you are more than welcome_

_D_

Draco went for the subtle approach, hopefully when Harry read the letter he would come down, he hoped that he would be feeling a bit lonely as well and therefore it gave Draco an excuse to spend time with him, as it was just two lonely guys spending time together. He rolled the parchment up and gave it to one of the school owls to take to Harry.

Harry was sitting playing chess with Neville when an owl randomly landed next to him holding a small piece of parchment, as it was Harry's turn playing Neville leant forward to get the owl, but as he put his hand forward, the owl went to peck him and then bounced closer to Harry, they both looked at it puzzled, "who would send a letter that only I could take"

"Don't know, what does it say" Neville was holding his hands back from the owl

Harry unrolled the parchment and read it quickly before rolling it back up and sliding into his jeans pocket, "erm…I….I need to nip out for a bit"

"Nip out" Neville look questioningly

"Erm…yeah, I'll be back later"

"Okay…I'll come with you if you want" Neville looked up at him, curiosity in his eyes

"Erm….sorry Neville, but I need to do this one on my own"

"Okay" Neville looked at him in a worried, but curious way

"I'll be back later"

"Okay"

Harry headed out the Fat Lady's portrait and down towards the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was. He was wondering why he felt so compelled to go down and spend time with Malfoy, when he realised that as soon as he had received the note from him he jumped up and felt he had to go down there and then, he couldn't work it out, he had no ties whatsoever to Malfoy, yet here he was, ditching his friends to go sneaking off to spend time with him.

Draco was sitting in the common room reading a book, thinking about whether Harry had received his letter or not and how he would react when he got it, he had no reason to consider coming down here to visit someone who had caused him nothing but trouble since he had met him.

The snake on the door hissed to tell him that someone was there wanting to see him, he wondered who it could be as he walked over, there was no one else there who would come down to Slytherin apart from teachers, who would just come in. " Who is it" he asked the snake statue

"It is the Gryffindor Harry Potter"

"Oh my god" Draco started running around, throwing rubbish out the way and trying to sort his hair and clothes

Harry was about to turn and head back towards his own common room again when the door opened and rather flustered looking Malfoy was standing looking at him, "Harry"

"Erm…hey Malfoy, I got your note"

"Right, you didn't have to come straight away" Draco laughed. Harry thought it was a nice laugh that he had, and then thought that it was weird that he found Malfoy's laugh nice. "Come in"

"Thanks" Harry walked into the large room all decorated in green with gold snakes all around, "I wasn't up to anything, and so thought I would just come down to say hi when I got your owl"

"Sure, you can come down anytime you like" Draco was more than pleased at the fact that Harry had shown up, he definitely was not expecting it

"So what have you been getting up to all day" Harry asked as he sat down

"Well, I had coffee with you and then came back here and just read all afternoon, you?"

"Well, after coffee with you, I've just been hanging out with Neville"

"Hanging out with Neville?" Draco asked confused

"Yeah, we've just been playing chess"

"I thought you said you weren't doing anything" Draco remembered from when he answered the door

"Erm….well, he was heading to do some herbiology studying, so I came down here|"

"Right…ok" Draco said slowly, he had the sudden thought that Harry had left his friends in the middle of the afternoon to come down and spend it with him, which was unbelievably fantastic

The two wizards got a chess set out and set up, they played for a few hours, talking about their lives in general, never going into too much detail about either one. A few times Draco had brushed hands and ran his leg up Harrys a few times, each time watching for some sort of reaction from Harry, but their didn't seem to be any

Harry was winning at chess, which he found quite odd, as he never won, Ron and Neville always beat him at it, a few times his hand had brushed with Draco's, which gave him an odd feeling, normally being in such proximity to him would usually result in tension, but this time it relaxed him, even when Draco's leg would brush against his, instead of moving his away, he just left it, it gave him a sense of comfort

It was almost dinner time in the great hall, "I suppose I should go up to the common room before going down to dinner" Harry knew he should go and meet with Neville before going down for dinner

"Erm….right, yeah, I guess I'll see you at some point then, as I said you can come down here anytime you like, no one else here"

"Yeah, would be good" Harry got up and headed over to the door, Draco got up and followed him over

Harry got to the door, he turned to say goodbye and realised that Draco was standing right behind, almost touching, he looked up and saw right into his eyes, Draco was staring right back down into his, Harry realised in that single second what had felt so weird the last few days with Draco, he saw an image if every moment he had had with Draco as the thought went through his head….he was attracted to Malfoy

Draco was staring straight down into Harry's eyes, they were so much better than the photos that he had in his secret cupboard, the real thing was definitely better, Harry had also looked up and was staring straight back into his, Draco felt really nervous at this point, he had never actually stood so close to Harry, they were almost touching

Harry started to lean forwards and then paused, his self-conscious was screaming out _what are you thinking, this is Malfoy, have you gone mad_, then he pushed these thoughts to the side and started to go up on his tip toes, he paused about in an inch away from Draco

While Draco stood there, he couldn't believe he was having a moment with Harry, then Harry started to lean in towards him, he couldn't believe it, was Harry going to do what the thought he was away to do, at the same time as he thought about it Harry paused, Draco's lips were really dry with nervous at this point and ran his tongue over them to wet them, Harry then started to move closer again and then paused again just off of Draco's lips, at which point, Draco couldn't wait any longer and leant forward to close the gap and locked their lips together.

Their lips were locked only for seconds when Harry realised what he was doing and pulled away, "erm…I….I….erm….I….I have to go" and Harry walked through the door closing it as he went, Draco was left standing staring at the door in a daze thinking _did that really happen_


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas With Harry**

**Chapter 5**

Harry walked out and closed the door and then just stood there against the door realising what he had just done, "its fine, you're going to wake up just now" he told himself, then he stood for a few seconds hoping that he did wake up. After a few seconds he started to consider what he had just done…._did I really just do that_, he thought to himself…_what was I thinking?_

He wondered what was happening, just standing there right outside the door to the Slytherin common room…he had just kissed Draco Malfoy, the one person in the school that he had spent years keeping an eye on and fighting with, one of the students who were eventually going to become a death eater and eventually Voldermorts right hand man, and what's more, Malfoy had kissed him back, why would he do that. Harry was confused to the max, he suddenly had no idea what was going on in his life, and then he realised that the issue was bigger than he was thinking…not only was it Draco Malfoy, but Malfoy is another guy, he had just kissed another guy!

At the same time as Draco was standing on the other side of the door just staring at the handle that Harry had just used to escape….what had he just done? What if Harry wasn't actually going to do that and there he was just diving in and kissing him, but then, Harry had kissed him back. Draco considered what he had done for a few seconds, had he just thrown everything away that he had been hoping to get in a single moment, he decided that he had to go and find Harry and try and explain.

Harry after a few moments of trying to straighten out in his head what had just happened decided that he had to try and speak to Draco and try to explain to him that he just wasn't that way inclined and what was he playing at. As he turned around to go back into the Slytherin common room the door in front of him opened and standing there in the door frame was the same tall, blonde haired, pale smooth skinned boy who he had just been thinking about and was going to lay into about the fact that he should never have done what he did.

When Draco opened the door he discovered Harry standing facing him frozen, it was as if Harry had seen him and frozen in position, his hand up ready to knock on the door. Draco went to start, "Harry…I…erm…I"

"Shhh" Harry cut him off mid stutter, Draco closed his mouth and looked down, he was expecting it…Harry would blow up in his face and hex him until he was in so much pain that he wouldn't feel it. "Just don't say anything Malfoy" Harry started to rack through his brain, everything that he had been thinking before Draco opened the door had completely gone and all he could do was look up into the beautifully glistening eyes that were staring at him and were now working their way down to the floor. Harry took his hand and lifted his chin up so that Draco was looking into his eyes, he had no idea what he was thinking, he started to lean forward again, his brain switched into gear again, _Harry, this is Draco Malfoy, another boy who you have been enemies with since before you even started school, what are you doing?_

Draco just stood there, he had wanted to try and explain, but Harry had shushed him and he was expecting him to just blow up there and then, start ranting about how big a dick he was and that he was a complete idiot, although he didn't need for Harry to say it, he had called himself it enough times now already. Harry's hand was still on Draco's face and they just stood for a seconds staring at each other for what seemed like a long time.

Harry didn't know what brought him back to reality, but all of a sudden he was brought out of the gaze, "look Malfoy, I….I have never ever even considered the fact that I might be gay, and I certainly never ever considered that you were, but for some reason I…erm…well, I seem to be having a very funny feeling right now, I've never felt like this before and to be honest its kind of creeping me out"

"Look, Harry, I want to apologise for what I did before you left a few minutes ago, I should never have done that"

"It….its fine, I just…it took me by surprise and I, well, I didn't react the way I thought I would"

"And how did you think you would react" Draco was looking intrigued and excited at the moment, he had never expected anything like the reaction that he was getting for kissing Harry

"Well, I would have thought that if you had kissed me I would have thrown you off and then hex you for the rest of your life….every chance that I got anyway"

"Well, in that case, I'm quite glad I've got this reaction, but I'm still very sorry"

"I'm just really confused right now, and I'm sorry for walking out, I just…well, I scared myself with the reaction that I gave myself"

"Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea Potter, I was feeling lonely and I really did want you to just come down to chat, I never planned anything like this to happen" Draco was thinking that he had to try and make up some sort of excuse that might actually still give him a chance with Harry

"It…its fine, I was the one who seemed to feel compelled to kiss you, which again scared me"

The whole way through the doorstep conversation Harry had found himself eyeing up and down Draco, the overwhelming feeling to grab him and kiss him again, pin him back against the wall and not let go

"Would you like to come back in again, I promise, I won't try anything funny this time, you can even sit across the other side of the room if you want" Draco was feeling hopeful that he might still be in with a chance

"Yeah, that would be cool, a chance to just sit and relax again" Harry tensed up again as Malfoy invited him in, but again he felt compelled to go in, he had no idea what had come over him, but he just felt that he had to spend time with Draco

"Cool" Draco moved to the side to let Harry in

As Harry squeezed passed Draco to get into the room he brushed against him, all of a sudden he felt the urge to grab him. Before he knew what he was doing Harry had Draco pinned to the back of the door, his hands pushed against his chest holding him there, their lips locked against each other, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Draco eventually pushed Harry back, keeping his lips firmly on the other wizards, back onto one of the couches that were in the centre of the room; Draco was now lying over Harry, who strangely enough wasn't bothered at all about his current position.

Eventually it was Draco that realised exactly what they were doing and jumped back faster than a snitch moves on the quiditch pitch, "Harry….I am so, so sorry, I should never have let myself do that"

"No, no its fine, I was the one that kissed you….well, I think anyway" They were both flustered and stuttering now that they had realised what they had done

"But, still, I had said that I wouldn't do anything and there I was on top of you"

"It…its fine, don't worry about it" Harry was majorly confused right now, he thought that sitting down and just chatting would let him clear his head a bit, but instead entering the Slytherin common room had made it way worse for him, "I think I should go back to Gryffindor….I….I really have to try an clear my head and work out what is going on, sorry Malfoy" Harry looked over at Draco regretfully, he knew he had to try and sort out his head before he went insane at this rate

"That's fine, it might be better at this rate" Draco looked over at Harry regretfully, he thought that this time he had to have completely messed every chance he had up, and he didn't have that much of a chance in the first place

Harry headed out of the room and, instead of standing outside this time, took one glance at the door and headed along the corridor and up to the Gryffindor common room, he didn't realise how much time had passed while he was down in the dungeons, but now nobody was about, _must all be down in the great hall for dinner_ he thought to himself, but Harry wasn't in the slightest bit hungry


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey all_

_sorry it has taken so long to get another chapter up, hopefully should get another few up soon as well_

_xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas With Harry<strong>

**Chapter 6**

Harry sat in the empty Griffindor common room staring at the burning fire, _had he really done that_ he thought to himself, why would he ever even consider kissing another guy….and Malfoy to make it worse…he couldn't think of any time in his past when he had ever felt any attraction to another guy…so why now

Harry started to consider if Malfoy had maybe placed some sort of spell on him, but he couldn't think of any time that he would have had the chance to, he had been with him and Harry could remember everything that Malfoy had said

Harry sat for a what seemed like a long time pondering about Draco, he picture himself with Malfoy, they would be sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room in front of the huge fireplace in between two snake heads that rose from the ground, enjoying the heat, snuggled up together…Harry would reach his head up and give Draco a peck on the cheek every now and then, eventually Draco would start tilting his head down to kiss him back, their lips meeting every now and then, then Draco started running his hand over Harry's chest, Harry would tighten his arms around him and cuddle in closer, Draco's arms wrapping around and holding tightly to Harry, they would slide down and lie along the couch, holding tightly in silence, running their hands up and down each other's backs in comfort….

"Harry…Harry" Neville's voice got louder as Harry's mind returned from his fantasy

"Neville" Harry looked hazily in the direction of the fuzzy figure

"Yeah, what happened to you? When you left you said you had to nip out for a little while and you'd catch up with us at dinner" Neville looked mildly concerned

"Oh….it…erm….it took a little longer than I was expecting to…erm….do what I had to do" Harry was trying to think up some excuse, then he considered the fact that he just said that he "had" to do it

"You feeling ok Harry" Neville thought that Harry looked deep in thought and confused

"Yeah, course, why wouldn't I?" Harry tried to cover up his dilemma

"Ok" Neville wasn't convinced, but went along with it

"I…I think I'm just going to head to bed" Harry announced, he thought if he could just get to bed and then when he woke up in the morning it would all make more sense

As soon as Harry closed his eyes, the picture of Draco holding him against the couch flashed back into his mind and Harry could remember the feel, smell and taste of Draco, their lips locked in place, hands exploring each other's bodies, Harry's mind then took it further…he put his hands under Draco's robes and up onto the skin of his chest, his soft, smooth, perfect chest, Draco moved his lips down Harry's neck, he could feel his blood pulsing through his body, making him feel orgasmic

Once Harry was away, Draco sat for a while staring at the door, hoping that he would come back through it again, he then got up and opened the door to check that Harry wasn't on the other side again, but there was no sign of him

Draco sat back on the couch, he knew that being the only Slytherin in the castle he had plenty privacy, so he closed his eyes and imagined back to Harry's visit, seeing in his memories Harry's hands all over his body, the taste of his lips, the smell of his hair…gradually his memories turned into fantasies, Harry climbed on top of Draco, rubbing their bodies together, running their hands over each other's bodies…they started running their hands in each other's robes and sliding the clothes off each other….as Draco saw it all so clearly in his mind he opened the buckle and zipper on his trousers and took firm grip of his erection, moving his hand in time with his fantasy seeing Harry and himself rubbing their naked bodies against each other he took care of himself until he reached his climax

Draco lay his arms down his sides, panting for breath, he looked down at his own white sticky mess over his body…"if only you were really here" he whispered to himself before getting up and going to clean himself up and heading to bed, happy with his successful day with Harry

Harry woke the next morning to the light shining in the window; clearly he had slept later into the day than normal, he remembered the previous afternoon with Draco clearly and felt an urge to go back down to the dungeons there and then, but he knew that he had to work this out in his head….could he possibly be interested in other guys…

He pondered through his mind thinking through the different guys in his life and wondering if he had any feelings for them that he hadn't considered…Ron, definitely not, he was basically like his brother…Neville, nope, nothing at all….Seamus…Dean, nope, neither of them had made him feel anything…so why Draco

Meanwhile Draco had been awake for a few hours wondering about Harry and if he had blown all his chances by trying to move to fast…he would have to try and fix the massive cock up that he had made

Harry got up and headed down to the Great Hall for some breakfast, that was another good thing about the holidays, he could get food pretty much anytime. When he got down there he went and sat next to Neville, hoping that talking to him would take his mind off things

Neville looked up at him curiously, "you sure you're ok?"

"Erm…yeah, course" Harry looked up at Neville, trying to pull a normal kind of face to reassure him everything was fine

"Ok….if you say so, you know you can talk to me about anything though right"

"Sure, if I ever have a problem I'll come straight to you" Harry smiled at him, again trying to put over some reassurance, although he knew it wasn't working by the way Neville was still looking at him oddly, as if he was trying to read his mind

"Fair enough, what you doing today?"

"I'm going to go down to the quiditch pitch and fly around for a while" this was one of his plans anyway, he knew that he could always think better when he was flying around, Harry felt as if by being up in the air took him away from the problem and he was able to look down on it and try to figure it out

"Cool, mind if I tag along"

_Great_ Harry thought, he knew that he couldn't keep putting Neville of spending time with him, "No problem at all, want to go down just now" at least if they went now it got it over and done with and he might be able to get rid of Neville later on

Both Gryffindor's headed down to the quiditch pitch after Harry collected his broom from his room, Neville picked one out of the schools broom store and they took off into the air

While they flew back and forward around the pitch, Harry looked down and saw a blonde head walking around the side of the lake, he swung around a much smaller circle than they had been so that he could see Malfoy again and see what he was up to. Neville came and stopped next to him and followed Harry's gaze to see what he was staring at

"What's he up to" Neville asked, looking curiously at Harry

"Erm…I don't know, possibly just clearing his head, he is bound to be missing his parents" Harry stabled himself on his broom again, Neville had made him jump when he spoke

Neville was now watching Harry, haven seen him jump when his gaze broke from Malfoy made him wonder exactly what was going on, he had coffee and socialised with Malfoy, disappeared suddenly because he had something suspicious to do and now he was sitting in the middle of the quiditch pitch staring at him. "Harry…" Neville paused, not sure what he was actually asking

"Yea" Harry looked at Neville, a half worried, half curious look on his face

"Is….is there something going on between you and Malfoy" Neville knew what he was asking was impossible, but had to just be sure

"What….going on between me and Malfoy…no….no...erm, what would make you think that" Harry was stuttering away now, _actually I have no idea_ he thought to himself

"Well, you had coffee with him and are now sitting staring at him….just doesn't seem like you"

"Just, wondering what he is scheming" Harry tries to cover himself with some poor excuse, and he knew it was a poor excuse

"Do you think he is up to something like" Neville looked at him worriedly

"Well…" Harry was trying to stall wondering what to tell him, "Mione, Ron and me have been trying to follow him to find out and we keep losing him" Harry figured that might work since Neville might know about that and technically it was true

"Hmm…well I'll see if I can work anything out and keep my eyes open" Neville offers his assistance in

"No", Harry answers quickly, _damn, I answered to quick there" _Harry thought to himself, he didn't want Neville to start following him and then end up seeing them together

"Ok…" Neville answers slowly, concern starting to show again, he knew that Harry was hiding something from him

"Why don't we head back up to the castle again" Harry offers, starting to fly back down to the ground again

Draco had decided after breakfast to take a walk and see if he could think of any way to patch things up with Harry and move forward again, he only had the holiday to work something out before everyone returned to school and there would be too many people around to do anything

While walking around the lake he looked up and could see two people flying around, one was quite good and the other seemed to not know what the y were doing and shouldn't be allowed on a broom, Draco laughed to himself. When looking closer he saw that the good flyer was Harry, he stood and watched for a while until he saw him stop and look over his direction, at which point he started walking again, feeling great that Harry had stopped and was watching him

Draco headed back up to the castle to get some coffee and warm up a bit, he headed into the Great Hall and froze there in place when he looked up and saw that Harry was sitting on his own at the Gryffindor table with an open book, he stood staring for a few seconds until he realised that he was standing staring and a few people were looking at him funny, he headed over to his own table and got coffee, drinking it while he kept glancing up at Harry

Harry had picked a book up from his dorm and headed down to the Great Hall to do some reading, leaving Neville to get on with some Herbiology stuff that he had been talking about. He had sat for a while with the book open in front of him, but hadn't read a single word on the book, thinking about Draco was all he seemed to be able to do just now, no matter what he was meant to be doing or who he was with. He looked up and saw that Draco had come in at some point and was sitting at the Slytherin table drinking coffee with a Daily Prophet in front of him, but Harry also noticed that he wasn't actually reading it, he had been on the same page for a while and his eyes kept moving around

Draco had stopped staring after a while and picked up the Prophet to read it and try and give him a break from thinking about Harry, but still found himself watching Harry, that was until Harry looked up and saw he was there, so Draco spent a while just moving his eyes as specks of dust kept catching his eyes and looking up to see if Harry was still looking

Harry eventually got up and headed to the Gryffindor common room, although on the way there he figured that he wasn't going to be able to work this out on his own, he had accepted that he had some sort of attraction towards Draco, but what was he supposed to do now…he figured the only person he could speak to was Draco and so instead of going into the common room, stopped at the Fat Lady Portrait and headed down to the dungeons, hoping that Draco hade left the Great Hall and headed back down there


	7. Chapter 7

_Just a short chapter, more to bridge a gap than anything_

_Thanks for reading_

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas With Harry<strong>

**Chapter 7**

When Harry got down to the dungeons he slowly walked down to the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room apprehensively, trying to work out in his head what he was actually going to say to Draco

When the door opened, Draco standing looking a little dumb-founded staring, Harry froze, the two boys standing staring at each other barely breathing

"Erm…hi" Harry finally broke the silence

"Hi" a high pitch acknowledgment from Draco

"Can I come in and talk to you please"

"Sure, come on in" Draco stood to the side so that Harry could walk in past him

Harry was starting to doubt that coming down here was a good thing and was beginning to regret it…what would he actually say

"I…erm….I…" Harry paused trying to build up the confidence that he needed, "Draco, I have no idea what I am meant to say or do, I have never ever had any kind of attraction to another guy" Harry looked up and saw what looked like excitement on Draco's face, _great, he is getting a good laugh out of this_

"You feel attracted to me?" Draco asked, blushing

"Well, yeah", Harry looked away from Draco, "I have been driving myself crazy the last couple of days, all I can think about is kissing you and as much as I try to think, I can't think of any guy that I has ever even caught my eye, let alone I have felt attracted to or wanted to kiss" Harry looked back up at Draco, "Do you feel anything or have you ever done anything like this before"

Draco looked straight into Harrys eyes, _those wonderful eyes, so full of innocence and guilt_ he thought to himself, "Harry, I've had feelings like these before, where I like guys and have kissed other guys before, obviously it is kept very quiet" he looked down "I do feel attracted to you as well Harry, do you think, that maybe there is something between us"

"Wow…." Harry cut in, "I'm just trying to get used to this weird feeling, let alone have something going on between me and any guy"

"Sorry…I never meant it like that, I just meant, is there something that, well, I can perhaps try to help you work out" Draco looked back into Harry's eyes, "spend time together and get to know each other, you can explore your feelings towards men and we see what happens"

Harry looked curiously at Draco, "I suppose we could spend time together and get to know each other, who knows these feeling might just pass over"

Draco looked down at the thought of Harry's feeling just passing over, he would have to make sure that they didn't, "yeah, that way you will know for sure"

"It would have to be a complete secret though" Harry straightened his back and came over concerned

"Of course…no one will know unless you want them to"

"Okay" Harry let out a breathe again, "how are we meant to meet once everyone comes back from the holidays though"

Draco smiled again, Harry was thinking about the future when more people were around and he still wanted to see him, "I'm sure we will work something out, we still have a week until they all come back"

"Cool, where should we meet?"

"Well for now there is no one else here in Slytherin so you can come down here"

"Right…okay" Harry figured that made sense since there were still a few Gryffindor's here

Harry checked the time, it was almost dinner and he wanted to get washed first, "I've got to go just now, but I'll see you later then"

"Yeah, sure" Draco got up and walked over to the door following Harry

Harry went to open the door, just before he could open it wide enough for anyone to see in, Draco put his hand on the door stopping it open, he leant in and brushed his lips over Harrys, he felt his knees go weak, and then leant forward and kissed Draco back

Draco pulled away, "I'll see you later then"

Harry looked at him stunned, _that was amazing_, "later….yeah" he turned around and headed through the door still in a daze and headed up to the Gryffindor common room


	8. Chapter 8

**Christmas With Harry**

**Chapter 8**

For the next few days, Harry went down to the dungeons and spent either afternoons or evenings with Draco, not too much time as they weren't wanting anyone to start getting suspicious. They mainly sat and played chess, getting to know each other and getting comfortable around each other.

Harry was quite surprised that he found out so much about Draco, up until now he had always seen him as an arrogant, egotistical twat, but he was starting to realise that it was just his "Malfoy front" as Draco called it, it was how he had been taught that he should be seen in public by his father. Really Draco was nice kind and caring guy that Harry had to admit, he really liked, although he was trying not to admit it to himself let alone Draco.

It was the Friday before everyone else arrived back on the Monday, Harry & Draco were spending the afternoon in the dungeons, "what would you say to going on some sort of a date?" Draco looked up from the chess board to Harry who had paused mid move

"What kind of a date..?" Harry looked up in Draco's eyes, _he couldn't seriously be thinking of showing us together in public_ he thought to himself

"I don't know, perhaps a picnic or something"

"A picnic?" Harry continued to stare at Draco, "you realise that would mean going outside where anyone could see us"

"Well I thinking that we could go up to the astronomy tower and have a nice dinner up there" Draco proposed, looking into Harrys beautiful eyes

"Erm…well" Harry started to stutter. Draco pouted his lower lip and put the puppy dog eyes on, to which Harry went all weak and agreed, "I suppose no one goes up there"

Draco cheered to himself…this was turning into the best holiday ever

They finished their game; Harry being beat as per normal, "We are going to have to start playing a game that I can win at"

"Well….I'll let you make a few suggestions" Draco wiggled his eye brows up and down

Harry moved around and sat next to Draco on the couch lying into him, Draco put his arm around him…Harry could feel himself getting really comfortable and snuggled right into Draco's side

Both boys lifted their legs up onto the couch so that they were lying along the couch together cuddled up, Harry lifted his head off Draco's chest and looked up into his eyes, reaching up as far as he could he could taste each breath coming out of Draco's mouth. Draco leant down so that their lips brushed over each other's, Harry gave small kisses on Draco's lips before he locked their lips together, _fuck this is amazing _Harry thought to himself as his tongue explored Draco's mouth, he started to slide his hips back and forth, rubbing their bodies together, through his jeans he could feel Draco was just as hard as he was

_Am I really ready for this _Harry thought to himself, all he had done so far was basically hello and goodbye kisses, he was still trying to get used to the fact he was interested in another guy. Harry pulled back from Draco again

"Harry" Draco panted, he had obviously found it hot as well, "are you ok?"

Harry could see that Draco was sincerely concerned, "I just….I…I have never ever even thought about doing anything like this with another guy"

"Look, Harry" Draco held Harry's face and looked into his eyes, "it's fine, you take as long as you like, and only if and when you are ready, we can consider doing something"

However, while Draco was staring into his eyes, Harry doing the same back, he realised that there was something there…he didn't know what it was, but it made him all warm inside, made him feel safe and Harry knew at that point that this was right, he didn't know why it was only becoming apparent now, but he knew that to be with Draco was right. Harry dropped his body back down onto Draco's, locking their lips together again and pushing his pelvis right down into Draco, he could hear Draco pant and knew that Draco felt it too

Harry let his hands explore Draco's chest and body, feeling the ripples of his muscles over his stomach through his skin tight top. Draco pulled at Harry's t-shirt, pulling it up over his head revealing his thin figure, not exactly rippling body, but in Draco's mind, it was perfect

Harry rolled himself over holding onto Draco pulling him over on top of him, he figured that Draco had done this before and probably had an idea of what to do. Draco sat up rubbing back and forward on Harry's hard cock inside his jeans, Harry could feel the friction on his throbbing cock making him slip out a noise making Draco pant even more. Draco took his top off and lay back down rubbing his skin against Harry's, kissing him once on the lips before making his way down his neck, around onto his collar bone, slowly running his tongue down his chest to his nipple, sucking lightly on the small perky tips before continuing down the middle of Harry's stomach, as he worked his way down he let his hands travel down to Harry's raging hard-on rubbing his hand over the top of his jeans, when Draco's tongue reached the top of Harry's jeans he paused and looked up at Harry's face, Harry was lying with his head back, eyes closed panting away licking his lips.

Harry realised that Draco had paused; he had been so out of it, feeling utterly orgasmic at the way Draco's tongue traced down his body. He looked down to Draco looking up at him, "do you want me to" Draco asked, Harry looked into his eyes, the fact he had stopped and asked confirmed for him that he was ready, Harry nodded and then watched as Draco took the buttons out, which were containing his rock hard cock, as soon as Draco pulled his boxers down he felt his cock, spring straight out, he wasn't sure if he would even be able to ever get it back down, he had never felt so turned on, at that Harry felt Draco run his tongue up the underside of his cock, Harry through his head back screaming in delight, "Draco…oh, fuck yes, Draco" he screamed out as Draco slipped his head into his warm wet mouth, Harry could feel himself about to cum at the feeling alone of being inside Draco's mouth and barely managed to squeal to Draco he was going to before he blew his load all over both himself and Draco. Harry lay there out of breath as Draco lay himself back down on top of Harry, feeling the warm cum between them, just holding him and cuddled in.

"That was…fucking….amazing" Harry eventually gasped as he gradually got his breath back, "I don't….think…I've ever….cum that much" he continued

Draco reached up, sliding up Harry's body on the cum, and kissed him hard on the lips, "glad you enjoyed it" he pulled back looking into Harry's eyes

"Oh yes" Harry was able to put words together again without having to gasp

"Do you mind if I…" Draco cut off as he rolled over to lie beside Harry on the couch and rubbed his hard cock that was standing on end

Harry hadn't realised that Draco had even taken his cock out; he must have done it while sucking him off

"Let me" Harry whispered as he took hold of Draco, _wow, he's huge _Harry thought to himself as he started to rub his hand up and down slowly, he rolled his body over and started to kiss Draco's chest as he gradually sped up his hand going up and down, it wasn't long before Draco was panting and moaning, Harry wasn't sure what Draco was saying, but heard his name a few times

It wasn't long before Draco gave a high pitch squeal and his cock exploded, cum shooting all over them including all over Harry's face and in his hair

Harry lay his body against Draco's and cuddled up allowing Draco to catch a breath again, "that was the hottest time I have ever had with someone" Draco looked down to Harry, who smiled and then leant in and kissed him sweetly

The two boys lay for a while before Draco picked up his wand and did a cleansing spell to clean all the cum up, there was a lot of it all over the place, on the couch, on their bodies, in their hair, on the carpets…a lot

Harry pulled all his clothed back on and leant over Draco kissing him, "I have to go back up to Gryffindor, they are bound to be wondering where I am by now"

"Do you really have to" Draco put his puppy eyes and pouty lip on again

"I really wish I could stay, but not yet" Draco's eyes lit up more than they ever had, _Harry just said 'yet',_ that was amazing….Harry obviously wants to get to the point where they can spend a night together

Harry leant back down and kissed him again before heading to the door, giving Draco a smile as he headed out and back up to the Gryffindor tower.


End file.
